Saving the Hero
by Addiline
Summary: When Harry finds himself quickly spiraling over the edge with no one able to help, and unlikely friend will emerge to break down his barriers and pull him back to the light. Eighth year fic. Depressed, but not dark!Harry.
1. Prologue: Words in the Mind

**Saving the Hero- Prologue**

* * *

**_To build may have to be the slow and laborious task of years. To destroy can be the thoughless act of a single day._**

**_-Winston Churchill_**

One insult started it all.

"No one wants you here Potter!" It came from one of the Slytherins, he knew that for sure. They were all laughing and sneering at him like usual.

He had thought that he was used to it by now, their constant insults, pranks, and jeers, but something felt different this time. A low rumble of discomfort deep in his stomach. Naturally he ignored it, ignored them, because he didn't know that it would come back. He didn't know that it was going to change his entire world.

So he moved along the familiar route to the Gryffindor common room, plunked himself down on the couch nearest to the fire, and began to think.

And began to fall.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A/N: I'm aware that the prologue was very short and didn't really give an explanation of what's to come in this story. I would like to say that this story (if I can write it correctly) WILL BE EXTREMELY DEPRESSING. However it is something that attention should be brought to, and I promise that I will try my best to make it worth the read. This will be my first chapter fic if I manage to write through to the end. I'm going to have a warning about what is to be expected in each chapter at the start of the chapter, so you have the chance to build up your strength in order to not cry. I'm very sorry if this story causes you emotional trauma, because I know it's caused me a lot.  
Please enjoy and remember that the review button is your best friend.

Disclaimer: All of the lovely characters and settings belong to the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling, and I am in no way making any profit from this story. However, the idea and plot belong to me and they are side effects of my messed up imagination.

Saving the Hero: Chapter One- A New Beginning

* * *

**_We are never deceived; we deceive ourselves._**

**_-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_**

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Harry was sure that every person in the room could hear his quill tip tapping against his desk. It was the only noise in the once bustling Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Class had ended 12 minutes ago with the bell heard throughout the castle, but Professor Quelden was content with making everyone wait until the last person in class had finished their assignment.

There really wasn't any hurry to leave, it was the last class of the day and there wasn't too much work assigned outside of class at this moment in time, but Harry wanted out. Malfoy knew that somehow. The git was taking his sweet time finishing his last inch of parchment. Harry was positive that Malfoy was doing it just to spite him. And why wouldn't he? He had only hated Harry since first year and had made it his own personal mission to make Harry's life miserable.

_OF COURSE THE GIT IS DOING THIS TO IRRITATE ME, HE HATES ME. HE HATES ME, PARKINSON HATES ME, ZABINI HATES ME. Nott hates me. Goyle hates me- people in Ravenclaw hate me-people in Hufflepuff hate m- people in Gryffindor hate- Ron hates-hermione-Ginny-the weasle-the dursle-STOP! Calm down Harry. Deep breath. Reasonable topics._

The thoughts that had been circling his brain for almost two years now were back. They had started back in sixth year when one of the Slytherins had taunted him while he was walking by. They had grown worse by the time that the war had started, but they had peaked towards the end of the war. And they had been rearing their ugly heads in Harry's mind at least once a day since he and the others had come back for their "eighth year".

Harry realized that he'd stopped tapping to think about these things, so he quickly resumed.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

A single groan from the back of the room, exactly what he wanted. It was a simple "test" really. Once a silence had settled after the bell and Quelden's announcement, he had begun tapping. He hadn't stopped. From the sounds of rustling he would her after each tap, to the groans of some, and the held breath of others when he paused for long moments in between certain taps. They were all annoyed. Even Hermione was giving him side looks of irritation every now and then.  
They all wanted it to stop, but no one would say so. Because he was the bloody _hero_.

If he was just _Harry_, the tapping would have been forced to stop soon after it started. This was starting to get ridiculous.

Looking around the musty classroom while still tapping, Harry took note of the flawless stone walls lined with windows. It was supposed to show that even though a war had occurred at this castle, not everything had taken damage. This classroom hadn't taken any damage at all, but that couldn't stop it from bringing down Harry's mood. For something this unharmed shouldn't be left on a war ground.

Turning from the walls to instead focus on the students, he saw people giving both Malfoy and him glares. _'They're probably annoyed with your tapping and Malfoy efforts to keep them in the class listening to your tapping' _Harry's brain supplied before any of the thoughts could start.

Another minute of tapping passed before there was a small huff from Hermione in the seat next to him. He knew that huff, it meant she was at the end of her line and she almost regretted doing whatever she was about to do.

_'3..2..1'_  
Hermione's reached out and placed her hand on Harry's arm, thoroughly cutting off the tapping.  
"Harry, _please _stop." he turned to her with a smile.

"Sure, Hermione." Harry put his quill back into his bag and sat back up. A collective sigh was heard from the class.  
_'Bloody fools' _Harry thought. Another sigh was signaled as Malfoy stood and headed towards the front of the class towards Professor Quelden's desk.

"I'm finished, Professor." he said, placing the parchment on top of the pile at the corner of the desk.

"Very well. Class, you may leave." then she added as an afterthought, "No assignment."  
A mumble of joy and then a mad scramble to the door was the reply she got.

Harry took his time collecting his things, Ron and Hermione had already left to go snog somewhere, so he had the time. He had barely started out the door when someone spoke up from behind him.  
"I was going to 'finish' when you stopped tapping, you know." Harry paused for a second, but didn't look back.

"I was going to stop tapping when you finished." He walked on and didn't even look back to see the expression on Malfoy's face.

_'Something's different about him lately' _Malfoy thought.

* * *

So obviously there wasn't much to be worried about in that chapter because I'm going to work you guys up to that point, but there was still and little bit of it, and you'll be seeing A LOT more of this kind of thing soon. Because it's basically my entire plot...

Anyways I know this still doesn't make much sense, but I swear it will soon, so just stick with me. Oh and review because I still have close to little confidence about my writing skill and I'm just praying that someone reads this and reviews.  
Other than that stay tuned for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
